иσ נυєgυєѕ cσимιgσ Mαℓfσу
by Naly-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione ya no es la sabelotodo que era antes,ahora no se deja intimidar por nadie,talvez haya influenciado un verano y el conocer a un tal J.J..?Draco entra nuevo a Hogwarts y tiene que cumplir una misión,conseguirá llevarla acabo?Lean y dejen posts plis
1. Chapter 1

Es el primer día de curso en Hogwarts, en el que vemos a una Hermione cambiada, no me refiero al aspecto físico si no a su actitud.

_**En el tren de Hogwarts**_

-Buaaaa!!, otra vez la misma rutina... ¬¬ (ya pronto llegaran las vacaciones de navidad, mm... tendré mas tiempo para dormir... P, anda esa no es Ginny?) Ginny!!

-Hola Hermione!, buenos días!-saludó Ginny entrando al vagón y sentándose

-Lo serán para ti...

-Jaja, es que para ti no son buenos? xD

-Solo por que tengo que aguantar este dichoso colegio...

- (O.O Hermione diciendo eso del colegio?, me la han cambiado durante las vacaciones?) Jaja, hoy te traigo una noticia que te alegrará el día seguro!!

-Cuala es... (Que me dirá ahora esta loca a las 8 de la mañana...buaaaa)

-Sabes quien viene hoy al colegio?

-Sta. Claus!??(Ojala que sea el!! O, Ginny por favor no estoy para adivinanzas, tengo mi mente todavía en la cama...)

-Ja, ja, que chispa tienes Hermione..., no!,hoy entrará un chico nuevo en nuestra casa y que irá al mismo año que nosotras!!! _//N.A: Sí, en este fic ellas van al mismo curso... o sea a 4º año//_

-Jopeé tía eso es súper fuerte!! (Me quiero ir a mi casaaa!!! TOT)

-Vale eh, si lo sé no te digo nada Herms...¬¬

-Lo siento Ginny, perdona es que ahora mismo estoy en mi mundo..., y... Como te has enterado de que entra un chico nuevo?

-

-(Que rápido se ha animado, esta chica cuando se trata de chismes es la primera que esta con la oreja puesta... xD)

-Pues, me lo ha dicho Parvati.

-Parvati!, y ya te fías de lo que dice ella?

-Claro!, hasta me ha dicho que lo ha visto!, dice que es rubio...

-(Claro...)

-Ojos azules grisáceos...

-(Ajá...)

-Con el cuerpo de un dios...

-(Ui si claro, claro, de un dios..., creo que me duermo...)

-Hermione!!!!!, no me estas escuchando!!!!

-Claro que si que te escucho!!

-A si? Y que he dicho?

Hermione se salvo porque entraron Ron y Harry al vagón donde estaban ellas

-Hola chicas!-Saludó Harry

-Harry!-se levantó y le abrazó-que tal estas?, como te han ido estas vacaciones?, has ganado algún torneo de quidditch//N.A. Durante las vacaciones de verano se hacen torneos de quidditch entre todas las escuelas de magia//

-Ya vale Hermione no lo atosigues tanto! xD

-Jaja ya lo se Ginny pero es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y le echaba de menos-abraza a Harry

-Jaja yo también te echaba de menos Hermione- la abraza también

-Ejemm, ejemm-carraspearon Ginny y Ron que acababa de entrar al vagón, Ginny por ver a Harry tan arrimado a Hermione, y Ron pues... por lo mismo xD

-Que pasa?-pregunta Hermione separándose de Harry

-No nada, que va a pasar...-le contesta Ginny con cara de mala leche. Ò.ó

-Ron!!-Hermione corre y abraza a Ron al igual que a Harry, todos se quedan O.O

-Her...Hermione!-la abraza torpemente

-A ti también te he echado de menos!

-Jeje, de veras?-se sonroja Ron

-Y tanto! (Madre mía, como ha crecido Ron en tan poco tiempo, y estos músculos! O.O, madree!!) –se ruboriza Herm xD

-Yo a ti también te he echado de menos

Ginny y Harry se los quedan mirando

-No yo a ti más, no yo a ti, no tintín yo más...-bromeaba Ginn

-Ginny! Jajaj

Siguieron riendo y conversando hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts, este año alumnos de otras escuelas vendrían a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios, uno en cada casa. Una vez en el gran comedor Dumbledor dio su ya conocido discurso para los alumnos de 1º, que si no debían ir al bosque prohibido, todas las normas del colegio vamos... y que entrarían unos alumnos nuevos como ya he dicho antes. Comenzaron a seleccionar a los estudiantes nuevos...

-Muy bien pasen adelante por favor-dijo Mc Gonnagall

Los 4 alumnos nuevos se adelantaron hasta las escaleras para subir a que el sombrero seleccionador les digieran a que casa serian destinados.

Eran dos chicas y dos chicos, las chicas eran una rubia con el pelo largo, ojos azules, piel de porcelana..., vamos una autentica barbie, la otra era todo lo contrario es decir, pelo corto y negro, ojos negros y piel oscura. Y los dos chicos uno de ellos era moreno, pelo castaño hasta los hombros y con unos ojos pardos preciosos según Hermione, mientras que el otro tenia la piel casi pálida el cabello rubio albino también largo, y unos ojos grisáceos que ha Hermione también le llamaron la atención.

-Luna lovegood, pase por favor //N.A. Sí, es la Luna que estáis pensando, voy a hacer entrar al Hogwarts un año antes, pero esto no son los maravillosos libros de J.K.Rowling es mi fanfic xDD//

Se adelantó y se sentó ante el sombrero seleccionador

-Mmm..., veamos..., creo que.., si..., -murmuraba el sombrero buscando donde colocar a Luna- RAVENCLAW!!-

Así fue sucesivamente el sombrero seleccionando a los demás, de tal forma que Luna fue a Ravenclaw, y Tifani, la otra chica a Hufflepuff.

Solo faltaban los dos chicos, Leo el chico de los ojos preciosos y Draco.

-Muy bien, el siguiente es... Draco Malfoy

El blondo subió las escaleras hacia el taburete con la cabeza bien alta, con una superioridad y prepotencia que hasta Mc Gonnagall se quedó perpleja.

-Ahh!-exclamó el sombrero-Está clarísimo-Todos los alumnos se quedaron aguardando la respuesta del sombrero.

Draco estaba sereno en su asiento, sabía perfectamente a donde iba a ir.

-(A donde irá...)-pensaba Hermione dudosa.


	2. ємριєzαи ℓαѕ cℓαѕєѕ

Holaaa!!

Antes de nada perdón por la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones un tiempo a casa de mis primos y ahí no había ordenador... (Me morí de asco... jeje)

Primero contesto a los reviews!

**fransheska:** Gracias por leer el fanfic!! Si que es fuera de lo común, es el primer fanfic que escribo y tuve una idea un poco loca... en fin espero que pueda funcionar, se que no estáis acostumbrados a leer fanfics de este estilo. Me alegra de que te haya gustado!

Espero que te guste también esta continuación. Muchos besos y gracias por leer y dejar review!!

**Damari:** holaa!! Gracias por leer a ti también!, Es Slytherin, tranquila por no saber escribirlo jaja a mi al principio me pasaba igual jaja, la verdad que si que por su carácter no me lo imaginaria en Griffindor... Yo también lo adoro! Quiero uno para navidad..!! xD

No me preocupa que estés loca porque yo también lo estoy...!! O.O

Bueno wapa espero que sigas leyendo eh! Muchos BesosSss!! Gracias por postear!

**Absolution x.x:** Buenas!! Te quiero agradecer por dejarme este mensaje, porque estos reviews te ayudan a mejorar la historia, tienes razón en lo de los signos de entonación y también que uso demasiado iconos... Es mi primer fanfic y no tengo mucha experiencia la verdad. Por otra parte, este no es una de las magnificas obras de JK Rowling sino mi fanfic, donde la personalidad de los personajes es la que el autor les quiera dar. A lo largo de la historia se irán aclarando diferentes cosas, como el cambio de actitud de Hermione, y el porque de la entrada de Draco a Hogwarts. En fin gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.

Bye-bye!!

* * *

  
-SLYTHERIN!!

-Wheeee!!-gritaron todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa de esa casa, y mientras que bajaba todavía con la prepotencia de antes y con una sonrisa de 'normal que se pongan así...'

En esa misma mesa tres jóvenes hablaban entre ellos mirando a recién llegado sentarse en la mesa.

-Habrá que darle la bienvenida a ese rubito, no?-burló Goyle

-Y tanto que la recibirá...-le contestó Zabinni con una risa un tanto diabólica y carcajeándose a la vez con los dos gorilas que tenia como 'amigos'.

Por último le lanzaron una mirada asesina que el blondo recibió, pero no se intimidó y les devolvió la misma mirada pero con una mueca de asco que hizo que los tres se pusieran furiosos.

-Ginny, creo que Parvati se equivocó un poco, ese dios como tu decías ha entrado en Slytherin-se dirigió a la pelirroja

-Bueno pero no se ha equivocado en todo, al menos va al mismo curso que nosotras, y es guapísimo!-le contestó suspirando

-Je..je (la verdad es que si que es atractivo, pero da un poco de miedo sinceramente... //N.A. Hermione vió la mirada que les lanzo a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, y se asustó un poco//

Por otro lado Mc Gonnagall prosiguió llamando al último alumno que entraría en una de las casas de Hogwarts, aun que ya todos sabían a que casa pertenecería.

-Y por último, León García-lo llamó Mc Gonnagall.

El último chico que quedaba subió las escaleras lentamente, mientras que todos los que habían en el comedor se miraban entre ellos.

-García... que apellido... se nota que no es de aquí, de donde puede ser?, tiene pinta de ser del sur no?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-Pues sí-Hermione se le quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras y justo cuando él se sentó, giró la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la de una Hermione embobada mirándolo, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

-Ei! Que pasa Herm?-Ron le dio un codazo.

-Auch!!, me has hecho daño Ronald!

-Ui, perdone usted...-Ron se había dado cuenta de que miraba demasiado a ese tal León y le golpeó para que apartara la vista de él-Pch! León..., que nombre es ese, León, solo falta que venga uno que se llame tigre y ya tenemos la jungla completa en Griffindor ...-murmuraba Ron con cara de asco.

-Bueno ya sabemos a que casa perteneces pero dejemos que el sombrero seleccionador lo confirme.-Dijo Mc Gonnagall

-Veamos... si, eres perfecto para Gryffindor, valiente, leal, buen compañero, noble, fuerte...

Mientras que el sombrero iba diciendo todo esto a las chicas de todas las casas se les caía la baba, incluidas Ginny y Hermione.

-Si, GRYFFINDOR es tu casa!!

-Síi!!!-gritaron todas las chicas de esa casa, él se fue acercando para sentarse y presentarse, Hermione no paraba de mirarlo y él se volvió a girar y otra vez le sonrió y ella volvió a sonrojarse, y como no Ron los fulminó con la mirada a ambos.

Dos mesas más allá unos ojos grisáceos contemplaban la escena con desagrado, más tarde sabréis el porque.

Después de la rutinaria selección de casas que este año había sido especial, hubo el banquete tradicional, en el que Ron se puso las botas y casi se ahogó por interrumpir el cruce de miradas entre ya sabéis quienes, si no llega a ser por que Harry fue en su ayuda...

Al día siguiente ya empezaron las clases para todo el colegio, incluidos los alumnos nuevos de cada casa.

-Buenos días Ginny!-saludó la castaña

-Hola Hermione!, hoy si que son buenos días eh!! Jaja

-Y tanto!-sonrió

-Chicos sentaos por favor-ordenó Mc Gonnagall haciendo entrar a los alumnos.

-Mierda! –exclamó Hermione tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Que pasa?-Ginny se giró mirando a la entrada y vió entrar a Slytherin por la puerta del aula-Bien...

Griffindor y Slytherin

-Los buenos días se acaban de ir por el retrete Ginny-le dijo Hermione a Ginny antes de tumbarse en su pupitre y hacer como si el mundo se le desplomase encima, a Ginny se rió un poco bastante fuerte por ver a su amiga actuando así que Mc Gonnagall les llamó la atención.

-Sta. Weasley, Sta. Granger, por favor!- intervino la profesora-quieren compartir algo con el resto de la clase?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y con cara de no haber roto un plato l contestó

-No profesora, lo sentimos.

-Muy bien...

-(Oh no, alarma Snape!)-Snape entró por la puerta del aula.

-Ahora os presentaremos al estudiante que ha entrado en Gryffindor, León por favor pasa adelante.

En cuanto entró por la puerta Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, otra vez le miraba de esa manera tan sensual, y se volvió a quedar pasmada mirándolo.

-Jo, si que es guapo eh hermione! (baba)-le susurraba a Hermione Ginny

-Oye, tu estas por todos, a ti no te gustaba Harry?-le soltó levantando una ceja

-Hay mucha Ginny para todos-sacó la lengua la pelirroja

-...me dijiste que te ibas a declarar nada más empezar el curso, que solo estarías por él!-alzó un poco mas la voz.

-Ya pero...

-SEÑORITAS! Si tengo que volver a llamarles la atención las hecho de clase y les pongo un trabajo para el próximo lunes sobre herbología, última advertencia!-alzó la voz Mc Gonnagall señalando a las dos chicas.

-Esta cada día se parece más al melenas...-bromeaba Hermione

-Si queréis yo os puedo ayudar con el trabajo, se mucho de herbología-les sugirió Longbottom a las chicas, estas empezaron a reír en voz baja. Mc Gonnagall estaba a punto de explotar y León se empezó a carcajear silenciosamente mirando a Hermione.

-(Que guapa es...)- pensó León

Un chico musculoso, alto, rubio, con ojos azules grisáceos apareció por la puerta

-(Madre mía, que guapo!)

-Por favor preséntate.- ordenó Mc Gonagall

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy.-se presentó el rubio secamente

Silencio prolongado...

-Eh... muy bien, y..., algo mas?-levantó la ceja la profesora

-No, nada más.

-(Encima que da miedo es antipático...)-se apoyó con una mano sobre la cabeza

-Eh..., está bien, siéntate, veamos..., Hermione?-llamó a la castaña que no se daba cuenta de que estaban hablando con ella.

-Señorita Hermione Jane Greanger!!

-Si!!-como si se hubiese despertado de golpe contestó rápidamente.

-Draco, siéntate en el sitio que hay vacío al lado de Hermione.

-Pero Sta.Mc Gonagall, aquí se sienta Ginny!-se apresuró a contestar Hermione

-Pues a partir de ahora se sentará él, Sta Weasley por favor pase al banco de atrás con su compañero Longbottom.

-Pff..., nos vemos Herms, que morro tienes...-se quejó Ginny

-(Morro encima!, ahora tendré que aguantar a este bonito de cara..., ah, ya está aquí) Buenas, me llamo Hermione Granger, encantada.

-Hola.-saludó ásperamente

- (Ahhh!!, pero de que va este estúpido, engreído, egocéntrico...) //N.A: siento estos adjetivos a cerca de nuestro querido Draco pero tenia que ponerlos jeje//

-Bueno, empecemos la clase-Mc Gonnagall se sentó dispuesta a dar una larga clase...


	3. cℓαѕє cσи ѕиαρє

Damari: Holaaa!!! Me alegra que sigas el fik! Creo que la leona y la serpiente... será el cazador cazado?? Jiji xD Pues si esta calor es insoportable... puf... por cierto de donde eres? Jeje .curiosa... yo de Espanya, Barcelona Chica con esta sedades te pasas la mitad del tiempo hablando de los chicos... jaja otra pregunta cuantos años tienes yo 15...! jaja dentro de na te diré que me cuentes tu vida jaja Ehhh no seas egoista y comparte!! A cual de los dos prefieres a Tom Felton (baba) o a su personaje? (babaaa) yo la verdad Draco Malfoy me tiene loquita! Jaja Y diran es la misma persona, seeeee xo ese pelo rubio esa personalidad que tiene en la peli... aix...en fin jaja Has acertado la pareja oficial es Draco/Hermione como no...!! pero no todo puede ser tan facil, como en las pelis, se conocen se caen bien, se piden para salir y vivieron felices y comieron lombrizes! Ui perdon perdices! (por cierto que será eso de comer perdices... pobres animalitos que culpa tienen ellos...) Bueno que me enrollo me enrollo y no posteo fik!! Y esto no puede ser!! Espero que te guste este capitulo. BeSos RubioSs!! (k)

Y a todos los demas que leen este fik, espero que disfruteis!! BeSos Desde Espanya:

Fransheska gracias por dejar post!!! Al igual que Absolution x.x

Sin mas dilacion...:

* * *

Ringgggg!!!-sonó el timbre de fin de clase

-Bien chicos, para el miércoles, quiero que acabéis la redacción sobre el tema que hemos dado hoy, de acuerdo?-Mc Gonnagall se levantó de su asiento recogiendo todos sus libros

-Puf...-Hermione recogió también pero de mala gana.

-Oye-el rubio se giró mirándola a los ojos

-(Hombre, se ha dignado a hablarme después de una hora entera...) Dime

-Donde están lo lavabos?-le preguntó levantándose de la silla

-Saliendo a mano derecha.-le contestó Hermione rotando los ojos

-Gracias.-y sin mirarla salió de clase

-De... de nada... (me habla y solo para preguntarme donde están los lavabos...)-apoyó la cara en una de sus manos suspirando

-Bu!!!!

-Ahh!! Ginny me has asustado!!-se llevó una mano al pecho

-Jaja ya lo se, que..., como te ha ido con el dios rubio?-le preguntó dándole golpecitos con el codo-es una injusticia, por que te lo han puesto al lado y a mi me ha tocado cambiarme de sitio...-se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba el rubio.

-Injusticia?, Ginny si ni siquiera ha abierto la boca, solo para preguntarme donde estaba el baño...!

Ginny seguía con cara soñadora haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione

-Ginny, me has escuchado lo que te he dicho!?-se cruzó de brazos la castaña

-Qué!!?-salió de su trance mirando a su amiga

-No tienes remedio...-le contestó Hermione

-Que te ha pasado...-le preguntó ahora si interesada por lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

-Pues que es un...

-Hola preciosa!-Draco la cortó saludando a Ginny y guiñándole una ojo

-Ho…hol…a...la...hola!, me llamo Ginny encantada!-saludó esta torpemente

-Draco Malfoy, es un placer conocerte princesa.-le besó la mano como hacían antiguamente los caballeros al saludar a sus damas

-Jijijiji...-se rió tontamente Ginny

-(Creo que sobro..., que asco...) ejemmm, ejemmm!-carraspeó la Gryffindor

-Si?-le preguntó Ginny molesta aún mirando a Draco

-Ginny, será mejor que te sientes, Snape estará al caer y como te vea sentada en la mesa de Malfoy no se alegrará mucho que digamos...

-Tienes razón!, hasta luego Draco!!-le soltó un beso parecido al del calvo de la lotería, no se si lo conocerán... jaja

-(Ha!, y no te despides de mi eh...)-la miró como se iba a su sitio con la boca abierta

-Abre la ventana, tengo calor.-pidió, mas bien ordenó a la chica

-(Pero este tío que se ha creído??) voy...-le contestó a regañadientes

-Abran los libros por la pagina 68, veamos..., Srta. Granger!-nombró a la chica que aun maldecía que le hubiesen puesto a ese rubio engreído a su lado

- Si?-contestó con rapidez

-Salga a corregir el primer ejercicio.-extendió su mano con una tiza blanca

-Sí-Hermione salió a la pizarra, pero no entendía el ejercicio y se quedó quieta sin decir nada.

-Que pasa señorita Granger?-le preguntó Snape con una sonrisa en la boca

-Eso, que pasa Granger, la come libros no sabe responder un simple ejercicio?-se burló Zabinni mientras que reía a carcajadas con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Es...Este...- tartamudeó Hermione

-De acuerdo, pues de 5 a 7 se quedará a hacer ejercicios en el aula de pociones hasta que yo diga.

-Pero eso no es justo!!- protestó la castaña

-Hará lo que yo le diga y punto. Ahora siéntese y copie los resultados de los ejercicios que hagamos en la pizarra.

-Ahora siéntese y copie los resultados de los ejercicios que hagamos en la pizarra... blablabla...- balbuceaba en voz baja Hermione mientras iba a su asiento

-Decía algo Sta. Granger!?-Snape se acomodó su cabello echándoselo hacia un lado

-(Me ha oído??) No profesor Snape

-Muy bien..., a ver usted, es nuevo verdad?-señaló al rubio-, sabría desarrollar este ejercicio?-levantó una ceja

-Por supuesto.-se levantó con elegancia y se dirigió a resolver el ejercicio

Con una agilidad tremenda resolvió el ejercicio correctamente, y a esto le siguió la aprobación del profesor.

-Perfecto!! Muy bien, le voy a poner 15 puntos para su casa-miró su escudo-Slytherin...-sonrió con arrogancia

-Excelente, buen trabajo señor...

-Malfoy-le contestó Draco

-Malfoy eh... de acuerdo siéntese (Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius...)

Mientras iba a su asiento Draco, Ginny le decía a Hermione...

-Y encima de guapo es listo!

-Ginny, ya, contrólate, no es para tanto...-le contestó copiando el resultado del ejercicio

Draco llegó a su sitio, y miró a Hermione con cara de superioridad y Hermione solo suspiró resignada.

-A ver, Sta. Lavander salga a la pizarra a corregir el siguiente-mandó Snape

-(Espero que esta clase se acabe pronto..., luego tenemos toda la tarde libre!)-pensaba Hermione

Ringggggg!!

-Por fin!, oye... -se va Draco y Hermione se queda con la palabra en la boca-, pero... grrrr!!-apretó el puño con fuerza

-Herm!, que te ha pasado antes? Por que no as corregido el ejercicio?-le preguntó la pelirroja preocupada

-Por que no lo entendía... –contestó recogiendo sus cosas y sin mirarla

-Pues es muy raro por tu parte Hermione, siempre contestas bien a todo y haces todos los ejercicios...es muy... raro

-Hermionnnneeee!!!!! -se abalanzaron sobre Herm Harry y Ron

-Ayaaaa!!, me habéis hecho daño!-se quejó Hermione intentando respirar

-Hermmm!, que te ha pasado antes?-le pregunta Harry

-Nada...-cansada cogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida

-Como que nada?, no has corregido un ejercicio que hasta yo podía resolver!-los tres la siguieron

-Bueno Ronald que quieres que haga!, no soy Einstein vale!, estoy harta! Harta de ser la sabelotodo del colegio!!-Hemione explotó y se fue de clase casi llorando.

Mientras que salía vió a Draco hablando con unas chicas de Slytherin muy animadamente, no se lo podía creer, porque con ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y si lo había hecho muy ariscamente, y con ellas se reía y hablaba tan feliz..., todos lo pagaban con ella o qué?, tenia que cambiar más aun de lo que había cambiado durante el verano? O es este cambio el que ha provocado esta situación..., estaba muy confundida. Justo cuado salió por la puerta Draco le clavó la mirada, no era una mirada corriente, sino una mirada cargada de rabia y odio, esa mirada se le clavó como puñales en los ojos. Como podía lanzarle tal mirada, si ni siquiera lo conocía. Entonces si que comenzó a llorar de verdad, no de tristeza si no de ira y desesperación.

-Hemos metido la pata verdad?-preguntó Harry preocupado

-Mucho...-le respondió Ginny

-Voy a ver si está bien-se adelantó Ron. Ginny le paró

-No Ron, mejor no, déjala, la conozco muy bien, cuando está así prefiere estar sola.

-Pero...

-Ron, por favor...-insistio su hermana

-De acuerdo, pero luego voy a hablar con ella.-zanjó Ron intranquilo

Ginny asintió, fijó la vista en León, y este al ver que la miraba caminó hacia ella

-Hola guapa!-le dijo con una sonrisa Leo. Harry se puso de los nervios-tú eres amiga de esa chica tan bonita..., esa morena...

-Hermione?-le contestó

-Si esa misma, sabes donde está?

-Pues...-le fue a contestar Ginny

-Pues ha salido y no nos ha dicho a donde.-cortó Ron a Ginn

-Pero seguro que estará en el lago siempre suele ir allí-Ginny alzó un poco la voz

-Ginny-le dio un codazo su hermano

-Auch! Que?-le respondió tocándose el brazo

-No decías que tenía que estar sola Hermione cuando estaba mal...

-Mal, como que mal, no se encuentra bien?, que le ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado Leo

-No tranquilo no te preocupes, a sido por lo del castigo-le contestó Harry

-Harry..., quieres no darle explicaciones...-le dijo en voz baja Ron

-Vale gracias, voy a buscarla, adiós preciosa!-y salió corriendo hacia la puerta no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Ginny al aire, la que puso una cara de tonta que no podía con ella.

-Grrr...-gruñó Harry

-Ves! Ves como no es buena gente... -le exclamó Ron

-Ginny, Ginny!!!-Harry zarandeaba a Ginny, pero ella no respondía, estaba como en estado de shoc jaja

* * *


	4. єℓ νєяиασ ∂є нєямισиє

**Damari:** Hola guapaa!! Jaja tu y tus reviews largos! xD Pobre Ginny...la verdad es que cuando escribo de ella y las partes esas en las que se queda embobada me imagino su cara y no puedo parar de reír. Se me hace mas fácil imaginármela porque tengo una amiga que le pasa prácticamente lo mismo jaja. Por lo de Hermione, quería hacer algo que os shockeara jeje, la sabelotodo incapaz de responder a una pregunta que HASTA RON la podría contestar... jaja Bueno tampoco estamos mu lejos! Jaja Barcelona-Sevilla! Joe que morro 19 casi... Por lo que dices de tus padres te comprendo... xD Yo el año pasado les dije que tenia novio y empezaron –pero que dices! Ya lo puedes dejar eh! Que eres mu joven no seque...- Pero bueno no les hice caso y al tener a mi amiga de cómplice salíamos mi novio y yo a escondidas... nos gusta el riesgo, seeeh/Ya Naly, ya.../ Jaja tienes razón, si supiésemos su carácter sería más fácil. Lo de cambiar de aspecto físico yo lo hago con Blaise constantemente... aix, Blaise... ( río baba) jaja La paranoia de las perdices... xD alguien que se aburriría... No tranquila si no me molestan tus reviews tan largos, al contrario! Jeje Bueno pues espero que te guste este capitulo del fik!! Muchos besos, y gracias por dejarme siempre posts!! (k)

**BarbaraNakamura:** HolAaA!! Jaja mira... el día que se me vino la idea de hacer el fik no estaría muy fina que digamos y dejé volar la imaginación jaja, no hay muchos fiks en los que Draco venga nuevo a Hogwarts, y es por eso, que no me gustaría copiar ningún fik... Ya mas adelante entenderás porque es así con Hermione... no te puedo desvelar nada jeje Pues sí, hace mucha mejor pareja con Hermione, pero eso ya se verá con el tiempo... xD Lo de J.J. lo descubrirás en este capitulo ta ta ta tan!!  
Muchos besos rubios!! Gracias por postear !! (k)

**Darkred-sun:** gracias por leer y postear a ti tambien!! Aquí tienes el siguiente cap que espero que te guste!! BesSoss!!!(k)

_**

* * *

**__**la sala común de Slyherin**_

-Oye, tu eres ese tal Draco verdad?-Blaise se paró justo detrás del rubio

-Puede ser...-le contestó con tono frío sin apenas mirarle.

-Uiii... que carácter, tendremos que enseñarte modales...-se apretó los puños

-Tu y cuantos mas?-preguntó indiferente

Se empezaron a acercar a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle

-Andaa pero si tienes gorilas guardaespaldas, tan nena eres que no te puedes defender solo?-todavía no se giraba de donde estaba, y rodaba los ojos antes las palabras del moreno.

-Pero quién te has creído para hablarme así!?? -furioso, Zabbini sacó la barita y apuntándolo- te vas a enterar maricón!

-Expelliarmus!!-Draco se giro justo antes de que Blaise le echara un hechizo y lo hizo el antes.

-Mierda!-gritó Zabinni

-Blaise...!-Goyle se acercó a Blaise

-Sal!, déjame, acabaré con el en un momento-cogió la barita del suelo y apuntó a Draco

-Mirad, no quiero malgastar mí tiempo en unos estúpidos como vosotros así que...-empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios.

-Ni se te ocurra!, ven aquí y acabaremos esto de una vez

-Está bien, como quieras...-giró nuevamente sobre sus talones .Los dos se prepararon para pelear, Blasise se dispuso para lanzarle un hechizo cuando de repente Malfoy hizo una cosa que ninguno de los tres esperaban-

-Petrificus totalus! -Los tres se convirtieron en piedra

-Buaa...-bostezó-... me voy a dormir...-y prosiguió su camino hacia las habitaciones bostezando sin parar. Se giró y dio un último vistazo a los chicos, ahora estatuas-que estúpidos...

_**En el lago**_

Hermione estaba apoyada en un árbol mientras que miraba el lago y no paraba de llorar, por qué?, por qué?, se preguntaba... este cambio no había sido tan bueno como esperaba, primero era abucheada por los de slytherin, bueno a eso no le daba mucha importancia ya que era costumbre, ellos la fastidiaban, ella los fastidiaba a ellos..., después que ese bonito de cara ni siquiera se dignó a hablarla, y lo peor fue lo que le dijeron sus amigos, que había cambiado un montón, que eso no era propio de ella, que hasta Ron podía haber hecho ese ejercicio...

-Mierda!-gritó Hermione-yo lo que quiero es ser normal, no una empollona y sabelotodo...-entonces Hermione empezó a recordar lo que le pasó este verano...

(Recuerdo de Hermione)

-Cariño! Hermione baja!-le gritó su madre des de el salón de su casa

-Que mamá?-contestó apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-Tengo buenas noticias!-sonrió su madre preparando el desayuno

-Que noticias!!-le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca

-Te he conseguido uno billete de tren para que bayas de vacaciones con tu prima Sara a la ciudad!

-Que!!!??? -se quedó muda Hermione-De verdaddd!?? .Gracias mamá!!-se abalanzó sobre su madre y la abrazó

-Jeje, bueno, bueno, el tren sale mañana por la mañana así que prepara las maletas, te quedarás hasta finales de mes de acuerdo?

-Si!-contestó con una sonrisa en la cara

_**Ya en la ciudad...**_

-Prima!!!-le saludó Sara a Hermione dándole un abrazo

-Sara!!!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos eh!, que bien que mi madre me haya conseguido este billete

-Y tanto!!, ven vamos a dejar las maletas en mi cuarto y te enseño la ciudad-le dijo Sara

-De acuerdo!, oye, y tus padres?- preguntó

-Se han ido por una semana a casa de unos amigos suyos, volverán el lunes que viene. Así que... tendremos toda la casa para nosotras solas!

-Jejeje, que bien!- a Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia //N.A. aquí Hermione aun era la de antes, es decir antes de cambiar de personalidad, como todas la conocemos// el estar dos chicas de 14 y 15 años solas. Hermione miraba a su prima-(como ha cambiado...)

Antes de venir a la ciudad vivía en un pueblo, llevaba su pelo rubio corto, y casi siempre con dos coletas, tejanos largos, bambas, y una camisa o camisa simple, ahora..., ahora era todo lo contrario, su pelo era largo hasta casi la cintura y su ropa..., ahora en vez de sus tejanos largos llevaba una falda tejana cortísima, y un camiseta rosa y negra por arriba del ombligo y botas altas. Pero eso no era todo, tenia un... un pendiente en la nariz!

-Sa...Sara que te has hecho en la nariz!?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-El que, esto?-preguntó señalándose la nariz-es un piercing?, esta chulo eh!

-Ya te dejan tus padres llevar eso?

-No-le contestó sin preocuparse abriendo la puerta de su casa-Pero me da igual, me lo he hecho mientras que ellos no estaban, no me importa lo que me digan, además casi nunca están en casa así que no creo que se den cuenta...

Hermione se quedó callada (lo mas seguro es que tenga problemas con sus padres y por eso a cambiadote esta manera...) pensó Hermione y luego se miró, vestía un vestido lila de tirantes, que le llegaba mas abajo de las rodillas, una cinta en el pelo rosa, y unas sandalias. Si se comparaba con Sara, era una nena de papá, también era cierto que su prima era un año mayor de ella, pero se sentía una bebé.

-En fin, qué?, te enseño el barrio?-le preguntó Sara

-Si vamos!-le respondió

Sara le fue enseñando todo el barrio, no era un barrio de ricos, con las tiendas de ropa que en cuyos carteles ponía GUCCI, D&G, Ralph Lauren..., si no un barrio mas modesto, habían chicos con skate, otros haciendo break-dance, algunos, la mayoría, fumando...

-Mira Hermione te voy a presentar a mis amigos-le dijo Sara-J.J., Fran!!Hola!!!-Sara saludó a dos chavales que estaban practicando con su skate

-Sara!, hola guapa!-le contestó uno de ellos, era moreno con mechas rubias, y el pelo de punta _//N.A. tipo Felipe colombo en Rebelde way xD//_-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos eh!

-Jeje Fran tiene razón, hace tiempo que no bajas al barrio, ya te vale...-rió el otro chico y le dio dos besos también, este llevaba una gorra, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros y los ojos pardos, luego giró su mirada y la posó en Hermione-y esta chica tan guapa Sara?-le guiñó el ojo a Herms.

-Es mi prima, va a quedarse una semana en mi casa, le estoy enseñando el barrio, y de paso le dicho que le presentaría a mis amigos-le contesta Sara.

-Ah pues es un placer preciosa-J.J. se fue acercando lentamente a Hermione, esta se fue poniendo nerviosa y retrocedió-tranquila princesa, no te voy a morder, si tú no quieres claro...-le susurró, y con ojos lujuriosos le echó otra mirada de arriba abajo, y le sonrió con picardía.

-Este...-titubeó nerviosa Hermione echándose para atrás.

-Eh J.J.!-le exclamó Sara a ese tal J.J, que vete a saber cual era su verdadero nombre...-déjala, vale!?, acaba de llegar, no la pongas mas nerviosa de lo que esta...

-(Uf!, menos mal Sara fue al rescate sino ya me veía a este encima mío... pe.. pero Sara!!). Se estaba besando con ese tío, el de mechas!, (tal vez sean novios..., dios si le esta partiendo la boca!!. Mejor será...)-Eh Sara!

-Dime Hermione –le costó un poco despegarse de Fran para contestarle

-Me podrías enseñar el resto del barrio no?-preguntó dudosa Herm.

-Te lo enseñaremos encantados-enseguida J.J cogió a Hermione de la cintura y le sonrió.

-Ehh..., mejor así vale?-Hermione lo separó y se fue adelante con Sara corriendo

-Jajaj, me encanta esta chavala..., dijo Sara que se quedaba una semana no Fran?-le preguntó a su amigo

-Sí, eso a dicho, por?, no estarás pensando en enrollarte con ella?, tío acaba de llegar, además es la prima de Sara, si se entera te mata a ti y después a mi...-cogió el skate con la mano derecha

-Bueno, pero no será ahora, todo a su tiempo, primero me tiene que coger confianza...-le contestó J.J con una sonrisa de sinvergüenza

-Pues lo tienes claro chaval...

-Eh chicos vamos!!-les gritó Sara, ya estaban en la otra calle

-Ya vamos!-J.J cogió su skate y se fueron rápidamente con las chicas.

Pasaron dos días, y al tercero Hermione ya se había acostumbrado un poco más al barrio, bajaba con su prima a la plaza donde estaban todos los chicos, había cogido confianza con J.J y ahora se llevaban mejor, era más lanzada y directa, y eso le gustaba, tonteaba con los demás chicos para poner celoso a J.J. e incluso le pidió ropa a su prima...

-Sara-le dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

-Dime-le contestó ella

-Eh.., me preguntaba si me dejarías tu..., tu ropa...-preguntó dubitativa Hermione.

-Como?, Pues claro prima, ven a ver que te puedes poner...-la cogió y la llevó hasta la puerta de su armario, y empezó a sacar ropa, Hermione se sentó en la cama, y Sara fue lanzando ropa a la cama, asta que casi la tapa por completo.

-Sara, Sara! Vale!, tampoco te pases! Jaja-le dijo Hermione debajo de ese montón de ropa

-Ups...!, perdona jaja. Veamos... que tal esto?? -le preguntó a Hermione enseñándole un vestido que no llegaba ni a las rodillas, y sin mangas, de color fucsia-y con estas botas estarás guapísima!-le mostró unas botas negras altas con plataforma.

-Eh... no creo que... -Hermione miraba el vestido y las botas- (Dios!, Hermione, donde vas tu con eso!??...)

-Que...? no te gusta?-preguntó haciendo un puchero Sara

-No, si... si el vestido es bonito, pero... no creo que sea mi estilo...-le respondió

-Ya veo... tu estilo es un jersey hasta el cuello, unos pantalones largos y deportivas no?-le preguntó arqueando una ceja

-No, en verano no voy tan tapada...

-Hermione por favor, mírate por fa, eres preciosa, y tienes un buen cuerpo!, no me tomes por lo que no soy eh... , pero es que es verdad!!, a ver levántate!-le ordenó Sara-súbete un poco mas el vestido

-Sara...

-Que te lo subas hombre, no pasa nada!-Hermione se levantó un poco mas la falda de su vestido lila hasta la rodilla

-Mas!-le exclamó Sara

-Mas!?? (Que quiere que me lo suba hasta la cintura?...lo que hay que hacer...)

-Si, mas!-Sara se acercó y le subió un poco mas la falda dejándole solamente un palmo.

-Pero Sara! Si esto no es una falda, es un cinturón!, como quieres que baya así por la calle?-le gritó escandalizada mirándose en el espejo

-Pero si te queda de miedo! -sonrió Sara

-Ni pienses que voy a ir así...-le contestó bajándose la falda del vestido y sentándose en la cama.

-Vale, vale..., pues esto!!-le mostró una falda negra un poquito mas larga, bueno comparando hasta donde le había subido el vestido era larga jaja, y n jersey de tirantes rojo y negro con una calavera-esto no me digas que no te gusta porque...

-Esto está mejor...-le contestó no muy convencida-venga, me lo pruebo.

-Si!!

Se probó la ropa, y le quedaba fenomenal!, después Sara le dio unas botas negras de tacón, y Hermione se volvió a mirar al espejo.

-E...Esa soy yo?!-preguntó Hermione sorprendida por el cambio

-Aiii!! Estás guapísima, pero espera...! todavía no hemos acabado!!-le dijo mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño

-Que vas a inventar ahora...-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Esto!!!!-le contestó enseñándole un estuche de pinturas.

Espero que os haya gustado!! Esta es la primera parte del verano de Hermione! Donde sabemos al fin quien es ese J.J.!! y el cambio que tiene Hermione, en el proximo...ta ta ta tann!! Disfruté mucho haciendo la ultima escena de J.J y Hermione jejej ya sabreis porque...!

Bueno dejar reviews plis!! La semana que viene publicaré un capitulo muyy muyyy largo ya que me voy de vacaciones hasta el 22 de Agosto o así. En fin disfrutar el fik!! Y nos vemos la semana que viene!!! BeSiToSS RuBios, MoRenoSs, Castaños o Pelirrojos como prefiráis!!

* * *


	5. єℓ cαѕтιgσ

BarbaraNakamura: Hola guapa!! Jaja perdón por haber tardado tanto.. xD Y si... es un rollo de verano, le he llegado a pillar manía a ese personaje, cuando leas el capitulo me entenderás... jeje. Ya que como yo te vas de vacaciones te dejo un capitulo laaargo laaargooo!! 7 paginas de Word!! Te vas de campamento!?? Ya me contaras ehh!! por cuanto tiempo te vas? A mi me encantaría ir de campamento... tiene que ser una pasada! Bua te comprendo estar tanto tiempo sin Internet es una desesperación... TOT. Hay que ser fuerte!! jaja piensa que puedes pasar el tiempo con cosas mas interesantes, quizás encuentres a algun amor de verano..!! te recomiendo que no sea como este del fik... ejem.. jaja. Bueno pues pasatelo muy bien y espero que te guste este capitulo!! BeSoSs:  
  
Darkred-sun: Holaaaa!!! Gracias por seguir el fik primero de todo! En este cap acaba el sueño de hermione y con él el recuerdo de su verano, y empieza el castigo que le puso Snape por no saber resolver el ejercicio... Parece que Hermione y Draco no se llevan muy bien... se arreglará con el tiempo..? tu que crees? xDD Bueno, que espero que te guste y que tengas unas buenas vacaciones si te vas por ai! KiSssESs!!

damari: Wenas wapa!! Gracias por postearne siempre!) Jaja tranquila porque en una semana le da tiempo a Hermione a cambiar de vestuario y de forma de ser, aunque en el recuerdo que tiene Hermione solo he puesto la parte mas interesante y que le afectará mas. Parece que me leas el pensamiento, porque claro que van a una disco! Y allí es donde ocurre todo! Todo, todo y todo como el anuncio ese de mi papa lo arregla todo...jajaja //parida xD// ya ves en Sevilla tiene que hacer una calor... pero lo bueno que tenéis es que no hay tanta humedad como aquí, es una mierda!! TOT Jajaa parece que historias como esta pasan en todos los lados.. xD solo que las dos tenemos papeles diferentes en la historia... xDD No si tranquila si no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario, me anima aun mas, y además así se nota el buen rollo que hay entre lectora y escritora//Jaja cuando e dixo eso de bueno rollo me ha recordado a un amigo mio que hablaba así, que pasa tia, buen rollo!! xDD// En fin espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, ya que es muuu largoOo! al menos el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Jaja Si te vas de vacas a algún lado pásatelo muy bien eh!! BeSiToSs RuBiOss!! D

* * *

Pasada media, después de que Hermione se duchase y de que Sara la arreglase, este fue el resultado...

-Estas guapísima Hermione!-Sara se sentó en la cama mirándola.

-Me siento rara...-le contestó mirándose en el espejo, llevaba la falda negra, y el jersey que se había probado antes junto con las botas, ya no tenia el pelo enmarañado y desordenado, al contrario, Sara se lo había alisado, y era largo y suave, y por último la había maquillado, rimel negro, con la raya, y una sombra de ojos fuerte, los labios no muy marcados, perfume y lista!!

-Venga vamos con los chicos!-le dijo Sara echándose perfume

-Es necesario...-se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y pasándose una mano por su pelo ahora liso

-Tienes que lucirte Hermione, estoy seguro que J.J. se quedará boquiabierto-la cogió de la mano y la levantó de la cama

-Si claro..., bueno esta bien, pero si se acerca mucho me vuelvo a casa eh...-le aclaró mientras se ponía un pendiente de aro en su oreja

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré!!- le contestó poniéndose la mano en el pecho-jaja, anda vamos!-la agarró del brazo y salieron a la calle.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y al ser verano los días duran más así que aún había sol. Se acercaron a los chicos y mientras que lo hacían Sara le susurró una cosa a Hermione.

-(Vale Hermione, a llegado el momento de dar el primer paso, deja atrás a la antigua come libros Hermione y diviértete.)

-Ahora cuando lleguemos, le lanzas una mirada a J.J y le sonríes, él no puede con eso, se derretirá...-le susurró su prima

-Pero que dices, solo eso, no... Ya veras...-le contesto Herms

Se fueron aproximando y los chicos voltearon a mirarlas.

-Que tal chicos!-les saludó Sara antes de besar a Fran en los labios.

-Hola preciosas!-contestó Fran mirándolas.

-Que tal!-le contestó Hermione sonriéndole.

-Hola princesa!-J.J le saludó quitándose la gorra y dejando ver su largo cabello, y sus hermosos ojos pardos //N.A BabaAa...//-estas... Uau!-la miró de arriba abajo-estas..., estas tremenda!

-J.J!!-Sara le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

-No importa prima...,-le contestó Hermione, la que se fue acercando poco a poco al oído de J.J- tú tampoco estás mal...-y después de esto le miró y le sonrió.

-(Jaja mírala que rápido aprende)-pensaba Sara.

-Bueno que chicos, a donde vamos?-preguntó Fran

-A Carpa no?-le contestó J.J cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura la que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Pues venga vamos!

Llegaron a la discoteca, y estuvieron ahí hasta las 2 de la mañana, Hermione nunca había estado fuera sola tanto tiempo y se sentía extraña, sobretodo por que dejaba que J.J se acercara a ella, cosa que hace tiempo no hubiera permitido, puede que el haber bebido tres copas hubiera afectado un poco...

-Ten Hermione tomate otra mas!-le propuso J.J cogiéndola por detrás a Hermione y hablándole al oído.

-Creo... creo que ya no puedo beber más J.J!!-le gritó ya que entre la música a tope y la gente no se escuchaba nada.

-Venga una mas... porfa... ven, nos la tomamos ahí-le dijo llevándola a un rincón apartado de la pista de baile, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, a esa zona que ponen para las ''parejas''

-jaja, bueno, valeeee, porque eres tu eh... jaja-mientras que bebía esa ultima copa J.J no paraba de mirarla a los ojos.-que pasa!!-le preguntó sonriéndole

-Eres guapísima Hermione, creo... creo que me gustas de verdad...

-En serio...-le preguntó no muy convencida Hermione

-En serio. Me gustaría...-le dijo acercándose a Hermione, y no hizo falta decir nada más, sus labios se fueron aproximando poco a poco, y ellos acercándose lentamente. J.J cojió a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó más a él, Hermione era un poco inexperta en esto, así que se dejo llevar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, tal vez a causa del alcohol que tomó hace un minuto, a eso mismo es a lo que supo ese beso, a alcohol, eso le desagradaba a Hermione pero aún así no dejó de besarlo. Él enredó sus dedos en su fino cabello y eso izo que el beso fuese mas profundo, Hermione pensaba que se había vuelto loca por hacer eso con un chico que apenas conocía. Siempre pensó que su primer beso seria con el chico del que ella estuviese enamorada y fuese consciente de que lo estaba, no así, en una discoteca y ambos borrachos.

El beso fue largo pero acabó.

-Te quiero Hermione...-le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca

Se sonrieron, y al cabo del rato J.J le dijo a Hermione que iba a por algo más de beber, ella se quedó esperándolo, pero al ver que no volvía, Hermione fue a buscarlo, hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho ya que no le gustó lo que se encontró...

-No te quiero volver a ver en la vida estúpido, eres un cerdo, déjame en paz!-le gritaba Hermione abriendo la puerta de la salida de la discoteca

-Espera Hermione!, no es lo que piensas!!-corrió a por ella J.J

-Que no es lo que pienso, crees que soy tonta, te estabas comiendo la boca con esa rubia, y no es lo que pienso?, ahora me vas a decir que se estaba ahogando y le hacías el boca a boca solamente... –le chillaba a J.J en medio de la calle desierta

-Te lo juro Hermione, yo te quiero, jamás te engañaría con otra! Te lo prometo, créeme!!-la cojió de la mano y la giró hacia él forcejeándola para que le mirase a la cara -Te quiero Hermione-la miró directamente a los ojos

-Ohh... J.J yo también te quiero, lo siento parezco una niña pequeña, me han podido los celos...-le contestó Hermione abrazando a J.J

-Tranquila princesa, ahora está todo solucionado...-también la abrazó sonriendo y pensando todavía es un bebé, no se ha dado ni cuenta de que no estoy enamorado de ella y ella se muere por mi... que ingenua...-venga hagamos las paces vale...-se fue acercando a Hermione y se miraron a los ojos

-Esta bien... te...-se acerco a los labios del chico lentamente, pero se separó de él al instante y le dio una fuerte bofetada - vete a la mierda estúpido- le soltó y giró sobre sus talones y se fue con paso decidido otra vez hacia la discoteca a buscar a su prima dejando a J.J totalmente desconcertado y con una mano en su moflete dolorido.

(Fin del recuerdo de Hermione)

-EstupidoOo!!-chilló con todas sus fuerzas sentada en el verde césped. No se dio cuenta de que Leo, que había ido a buscarla la escuchó, el que se quedó atónito al escuchar aquel grito. Se fue acercando hasta que la vio sentada y apoyada en el árbol con las manos ocultando su cara y apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Este…, te encuentras bien?-le preguntó asomándose por el gran tronco del árbol.

-Si…-secándose las lagrimas-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Leo se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la barbilla delicadamente e hizo que la mirase y secándole las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro le dijo

-Si te ayuda sentirte mejor, me lo puedes contar… solo si tú quieres claro

-No, de verdad no hace falta, no era nada, solo una tontería…

-Está bien, pero no me iré de aquí sin hacerte sonreír así que…-se tumbó en la falda de Hermione poniendo su cabeza en esta. Hermione se sonrojó

-Eh… León…, no creo que sea buena idea…-se sonrojó

-Por que? Tú piensa que soy un perrito, y ya!-se acurrucó como un cachorrito y ladrando

-Jajajaja, León….Vale!-le acarició el cabello, y él se encogió y Hermione volvió a reír. León se levantó rápidamente y le dijo cerca de ella

-Estas guapísima cuando te ríes…-la miró a los ojos-y cuando, no te ríes también ehh! Jaja

-Jaja, vaya pues… Tu tampoco estas mal… así, de perro digo… jajaja

-Oye que te has creído!!-le empezó a hacer cosquillas y a reír los dos

Entonces llegaron Harry, Ron y Ginny

-Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensaba que estarías llorando desconsolada, y mira... jaja-le dijo a Hermione Ginny mirando la escena

-Hermione!-Ron se quedó de piedra al ver la escenita

-Ah!, hola chicos! -saludó Hermione recobrando la compostura

-Hermione ven, tengo que hablar contigo-ginny se avanzó y cogió a Hermione del brazo levantándola del suelo.

-Ah! Vale Ginn ya voy-se alejaron un poco de los chicos, que se miraban fulminándose con la mirada, bueno mas bien Ron y León se mataban, Harry solo se reía de ellos dos...

-Siento ser tan inoportuna pero..., tú no tendrías que estar en el castigo del melenas?-le preguntó a su amiga arqueando una ceja y sonriendo

-MierdaA! Es verdad!!-miró su reloj-Llego 15 minutos tarde!, gracias por avisarme Ginny!, nos vemos luego en la sala común!-y después de decirle esto se fue corriendo hacia el colegio.

-A...adiós!-se despidó Ginny riéndose.

-A donde va Hermione?-preguntó Harry acercándose a Ginny

-Al castigo de Snape, ya ni se acordaba... jaja

-Ah es verdad que la ha castigado Sanpe!-le respondió Harry arrascándose la nuca.

-Madre mia... Oye Harry, Ron! No tendríais que estar entrenando Quidditch??-Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, otros que no se enteran de nada...

-Oh, no! Ron!! Llegamos tarde!-le gritó Harry a Ron el que se levantó de repente-Vamos!!, Gracias por recordárnoslo Ginny-le dio dos besos y se fue alejando con Ron hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-De nada...-susurró Ginny acariciándose la mejilla.

-Oye preciosa...-León se fue acercado lentamente a Ginny la que aún permanecía pasmada mirando como se iban Harry y Ron-que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta mientras...

-Si claro vamos!-lo cogió del brazo y empezó a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-Eii!! Tranquila!, a donde vamos? Que tal si vamos a un sitio mas...

-Al campo de Quidditch!!-le respondió cortándolo mientras sonreía

-Ai nooo!, llego tarde!!, Snape me mata... -se decía Hermione mientras corría hacia el aula de pociones-vale ya estoy cerca!-se iba acercando hacia la puerta-bien ah ah ah...-se apoyó en la puerta mientras cogía aire-A ver que excusa me invento yo ahora... venga Hermione!-se disponía a abrir la puerta y a entrar al aula cuando un rubio platino salía de ella y casi se chocan. Los dos retrocedieron al instante

-Ah!, mierda! Que susto me has dado-Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho cogiendo aire.

El rubio rotó los ojos, la miró y le soltó-apártate morena-Hermione lo detuvo que se creía ese estúpido

-Oye tu!, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Hermione caminó hacia él

-Hazlo, este es un país libre, otra cosa es que te conteste...-el rubio se giró hacia ella

Hermione arqueó una ceja-por que te comportas así conmigo?-se cruzó de brazos

-Así como?-ara fue él el que arqueó una ceja

-Pues así!, o pasas de mi o si me hablas es para fastidiarme...

-Ah vale pues no te hablo más y listo-le dijo esto y dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar

-Eh no! Espera!-avanzó Hermione y lo paró cogiéndolo del brazo

-Alguna otra pregunta?-se giró hacia ella mirándola con arrogancia  
-Si, por que lo haces? Te he hecho algo?-le preguntó ella

-Tanto te intereso como para que te moleste lo que hago?-se acercó más a ella

-No, era simple curiosidad, antes de molestarme en averiguar la vida de un creído como tu me trago veinte clases de Snape-Ahora fue ella la que se aproximó hacia él, ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros, el rubio tenía una pícara sonrisa en sus finos labios y Hermione lo miraba arqueando la ceja y con sus manos en las caderas.

-Seguro que es solo eso...-le susurró al oído a Hermione mientras... posaba su mano en su cintura y aumentaba su sonrisa a una más seductora.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a contestar...

-Señorita Granger!-Se oyó en la puerta del aula, y justo en ese momento Hermione empujó a Draco para que se separara de ella -llega veinte minutos tarde!, venga ahora mismo!. Y tranquila..., estos veinte minutos perdidos los recuperará después-le izo una señal para que fuese hacia dentro, y él volvió a entrar con cara de fastidio.

-Este... Sí mele... digo señor Snape!!-avanzó hacia el aula y mientras andaba se giró hacia el rubio que la miraba divertido, volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba él y casi tocando nariz con nariz le dijo-y que sepas, que no soy morena soy castaña!-le sonrió y cuando se disponía a irse se dio media vuelta y le dio con todo su cabello en su cara-Adiós bonito de cara!!

-Señorita Granger!!!-Snape estaba que echaba humo

-Voy!!!-y ahora si que entró al aula sin mirar atrás

-Será...-se llevó una mano a su cabello platino colocándoselo en condiciones- Ah son las 5 i media casi!, llego tarde al entrenamiento!-y volteó riéndose de lo sucedido antes y corriendo por el pasillo

-Ah, ah ah... ya llegamos!, ven vamos a sentarnos en las gradas-le dijo Ginny a Leo llevándolo hacia allí

-Eh... Esta bien pero no corras tanto...!!-Leo la seguía por detrás

-Mira ahí están!-dijo Ginny sentándose en las gradas-Harry!!!!-Ginny saludó con cara embobada a Harry el que al verla casi se cae de la escoba

-Ei hermanita!!-le saludó Ron entrando al campo de quidditch pero esta no le hizo ni caso-y la enana esta...

-Este...linda no seria mejor que...-se fue acercando Leo a Ginny lentamente pero Ginny le cortó

-Vamos chicos!!!-gritó Ginny entusiasmada mirando como entrenaban los de Gryffindor

-Vale, lo dejamos para después mejor...-se volvió a separar de ella desilusionado..., pero sigilosamente acercaba su mano hacia la cintura de Ginny y esta una vez mas...

-Anda!, ese no es...Draco!!!-se levantó de su asiento saludando a Draco el que acababa de entrar al campo-Ven!!-y se aproximó con su escoba hasta donde estaban sentados Ginny y Leo-Que haces aquí?

-Me he apuntado al equipo de Quidditch, empiezo hoy!

-De verdad!!! - a Ginny le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

-Emm León-Leo se adelantó a saludar a Draco con una mirada de odio

-Draco Malfoy-le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que Leo la tuvo que retirar-Lo siento guapa pero me tengo que ir a entrenar nos vemos luego-volvió al campo guiñándole el ojo

-Joder!- se quejó Leo cogiéndose la mano dolorida

-Hasta luegoo!! -se despidió Ginny aún con la sonrisa en la cara

-Muy bien señorita Granger, su castigo será limpiar todas las cacerolas, cazos, cálices... utilizados en el aula.

-Que?? Pero el castigo no era hacer ejercicios?-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

-He cambiado de idea, esta aula esta muy desordenada y me ira bien su servicio. Lo quiero para las 7, ya que son las 5.30 y ha perdido 20 minutos de su tiempo y de Mi tiempo, usted se lo ha buscado-diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta,-Ah y cuando acabe ordénelo todo, y para asegurarme de que lo a cumplido cerrare la puerta con llave-Hermione se sentó en uno de los taburetes del aula resoplando-Y por ultimo señorita Granger-hizo levitar su barita hacia su mano-nada de magia, hasta luego-sonrió con malicia y cerró de un portazo.

-Maldita seaaaa!!!, el estúpido este del melenas!!, oooohh como lo odio!!!-se levantó del taburete y empezó a andar por el aula chillando de rabia-Pero como quiere que limpie toda esta porquería yo sola!!, y encima el tío va y me cierra la puerta con llave, y me deja sin varita!! -Se puso las manos en la cintura,- bueno empezare a hacer algo...-miró toda la montaña de cazos y trastos que habían-pero como se puede ensuciar tanto!!,seguro que este ha cogido los de su casa y me los ha traído aquí, con tal de fastidiarme..., me niego a limpiar nada... -y dicho este se sentó en el suelo recostada en una de las frías paredes mirando su reloj y como el tiempo pasaba.

-Eh Harry, ese no es Malfoy?, que hace aquí??-preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo acercándose con su escoba

-Creo que si..., ven vamos a preguntarle-y los dos volaron hacia donde Malfoy practicaba con su escoba

-Ey Malfoy- se adelantó Ron

Él solo les devolvió el saludo levantando la cabeza //N.A. típico saludo de los chicos... //

Ron miró a Harry con cara de: que se ha creído este tío?... y Harry le imitó con la misma cara

-Des de cuando estas en el equipo de quidditch?-le preguntó Harry

-Des de hoy-le contestó secamente Draco

-Ah... y es la primera vez que juegas?-le preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados

-No, llevo des de los 9 años jugando-Draco se acomodó en su escoba mirando a Ron el que le devolvía la mirada arqueando una ceja

-Ahh! Ya se de que te conozco!!-soltó Harry

-De que?!- preguntó el pecoso

-De los torneos de quidditch de hace dos años!-le contestó mirando al rubio

-Puede ser...

-Puede ser...! y como que no te habías dado cuenta antes Harry? -le volvió a preguntar Ronald

-Y en que posición juegas?-Harry hizo caso omisos a la pregunta de su amigo

-Vale..., gracias por contestarme Harry-masculló Ron entre dientes mirando a su amigo

-Buscador-le contestó el rubio

-Así que buscador... que casualidad-Harry se reía

-Eh... Harry yo me voy a entrenar, vienes o que?-se adelantó Ron

-Si, vamos, tu vienes Draco?-preguntó antes de irse el pelo azabache

-No, yo me tengo que ir ya-y sin despedirse se marchó a cambiarse a su habitación.

-Te he dicho ya que no me cae nada bien ese chaval...-miró con mala cara Ron a Harry

-No

-Pues te lo digo ahora, no se ni siquiera como le diriges la palabra...

-Tampoco seas tan borde Ron, no lo conocemos casi nada, alo mejor es tímido...

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú Harry..., vamos a entrenar anda...

-Aún son las 6...-resopló Hermione todavía sentada en el suelo de la fría habitación-Cuando venga Sanpe no se si me pondrá otro castigo aún mas grande o me quitará puntos para Gryffindor..., va me da igual, me esta empezando a dar todo igual...

Ahora lo que quiero es despertar y gritar sentir en mi la vida-se levantó del suelo cantando y mirando la pila de cazos y tirándolos.

Draco iba andando por el pasillo que lleva a la casa de Slytherin cuando escuchó una voz procedente de las mazmorras y se acerca hacia el aula para ver de quien era esa voz- arriesgar y gritar sentir adrenalina-y luego subiéndose encima de la mesa de Snape y quedándose quieta...-, debo aceptar mi vida normal, pero yo quiero algo mas, que se, pronto llegará,-baja de la mesa de un salto- vivir y ser como yo quiero, vivir con el corazón abierto,-y empieza a bailar por el aula- ven y entenderás, todo lo que yo siento, yo busco siempre

-Un portazo cortó la canción que entonaba Hermione la que se giró para averiguar el porque de ese portazo.

-Ah!! Eres tú!-que susto me has dado!, pensaba que era Snape!! -dijo Hermione con una mano en el pecho mirando al rubio apoyado en la puerta de la clase.

-Uu... como tienes todo esto...-empezó a bajar los tres escalones hacia dentro del aula mirando todos los cazos, cacerolas tiradas por el suelo-y este es tú castigo?-se paro girando sobre sus talones-poner patas arriba el aula de pociones..??-se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

-Que haces aquí bonito de cara?-le preguntó levantando una ceja la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos al igual que Draco

-Pasaba por aquí y escuche un ruido, y... pensé que talvez hubiera entrado un trol y me dirigí hacia aquí...-mientras decía esto se iba acercando hacia Hermione con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida

-A si? Y has encontrado a ese trol?-le preguntó Hermione aún con los brazos cruzados

Draco seguía avanzando hacia ella-No, tu lo has visto por aquí?-le sonrió con picardía

-Mmmm, espera que mire por aquí-hizo que buscaba por los alrededores de la sala buscando a ese horrible trol poniéndose las manos en la cintura-no! Aquí no hay nada!

-En serio? Ya has mirado bien?-cada vez estaba más cerca de la castaña la que no retrocedía y tenia la cabeza bien alta mirando al chico-mira que puede estar bien escondido y que no lo veamos!

-Claro..., o podría aparecer ahora mismo por esa puerta!!-ya estaban a escasos centímetros cuando...

-Pom! Pom pomm!! –se oyeron unos golpes, los dos se miraron y se giraron al mismo tiempo mirando a la puerta del aula la antes mencionada...

-Será el trol??-le susurró el rubio a la chica divertido

* * *

Os ha gustado??? lo he dejado en la parte interesante!! muajaja que mala!! xDD pero tengo buenas noticias!, volveré de casa de mis primos sobre el 11 o el 12... así que el 13 o 14 publicaré otro capitulo así de largo como este antes de irme el 15!!  
Espero que os guste la noticia xD Espero vuestros reviews ya que me animan un monton!, esta ultima ves me puse las pilas en seguida para escribir de la ilu que me hizo jaja, que pava soy...  
En fin BeSos Para todos barra todas xD, y buenas vacaciones:

P.D. no lo he podido evitar, teneis que leer memorias de idhun, es una pasada de libro, lo malo es que hay tres partes y tengo que esperar a que me mi amiga se acabe el segundo para poder leermelo.. snif... jaja eso es todo amigos! P


End file.
